


Le Dormeur du val

by Opale2



Category: Arthur Rimbaud - Fandom, Fictions Partagées 3, Le Dormeur du val
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opale2/pseuds/Opale2
Summary: Arthur Rimbaud est un poète que j’apprécie particulièrement, notamment pour ses mystérieux adieux faits à la littérature. La lecture de son œuvre, des poèmes les plus classiques à sa prose finale, fait comme l’effet d’une évidence sans savoir. Elle recèle en quelques mots d’un Tout qui comble, à mon avis, la satisfaction tirée d’une œuvre plus étendue et éprouvante. J’ai fait le choix de m’inspirer de l’un de ses poèmes les plus classiques, Le Dormeur du val, afin de concilier le plus grand nombre sur la connaissance d’un poème (ses derniers écrits me paraissant beaucoup moins connus et plus difficiles à adapter) dans le cadre de l’atelier d’écriture dont je fais partie. De plus, ce poème m’est particulièrement cher puisqu’il remonte dans mes souvenirs d’enfance, où j’en prenais connaissance pour la première fois. Je suppose que cela m‘est resté en mémoire pour l’étrangeté des sentiments que j’ai éprouvés, c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que j’ai décidé de le réécrire, comme pour rendre justice à ma naïveté.  La création de ce texte n’était pas sans contrainte ; je devais conserver la thématique du sommeil tout en dépeignant le dormeur éveillé, sans-abri et victime d’un accident de voiture. Ces idées m’étaient plutôt familières puisqu’elles m’ont aidée à appuyer un mode de vie empreint de liberté que revendiquait Rimbaud lui-même. Vous noterez certainement le changement de forme pour lequel j’ai opté, c’est-à-dire le récit, qui est un choix purement pratique.
Comments: 6





	Le Dormeur du val

Traînant la blessure qu'il avait négligée jusqu'à cet immense coin d'herbe, il s'allongea, la joue dans sa main. Il tenait agrippé son jean que la chair ne remplissait pas, en s’installant avec le plus de soin possible. Les bruits de la ville contre lesquels il avait troqué sa liberté finissaient de l'endormir. Il se plaisait à écouter le grondement des moteurs, les plaintes des passants pressés qu’il voyait courir ici et là. Les lumières qui prolongeaient le jour, dans ses yeux mi-clos, devenaient quasiment indistincts de la couleur du ciel. Il humait l’air frais du soir qui arrive et toutes les brasseries alentours faisaient frissonner sa narine. La rivière au-dessus de laquelle il se recueillait, en Narcisse, se faisait entendre bruyamment. Quelques brins semblaient égratigner son cou noirci. Regagné par la terre encore chaude de la journée, il profitait d’une vision distanciée de la ville presque éteinte. Il s’anesthésiait de ces bruits si familiers qui avaient déjà bercé un peu moins de la moitié de sa courte vie. Ce spectacle, après l’avoir distrait comme c’est l’usage, insufflait de sommeil les paupières du vagabond.

Une vibration près du cœur rouvrit ses yeux ; le dernier éclair qui garantirait son bon sommeil. Des palpitations dans son sang parcoururent le long de ses membres jusqu’au bout de ceux-ci. Il sortit de sa poche un écran neuf qui contrastait avec le soin rudimentaire que rendait compte son apparence. Il avait rencontré, en dépit de sa vie bohème qui l’excluait de toute hiérarchie sociale, des gens suffisamment riches qui l'apprécièrent beaucoup. Doté d’une certaine ingéniosité, il avait su s’attirer les faveurs de certains en usant de l’éloquence qu’il avait observée chez les autres. Mais son humilité le regagnait toujours ; la vérité étant qu’il se fichait pas mal de ce qu‘il considérait comme des futilités matérielles, il s‘était avant tout pourvu de ce bien afin de poursuivre un amour clandestin. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, la douleur et la fatigue alourdissant ses mouvements, il prit tout de même la peine de baigner ses yeux de cette douce lumière. Quand il prit connaissance du destinataire de ce signal, un air sérieux recouvrit sa face. Ses lèvres bougeaient à mesure qu’il avançait dans la lecture et quelques sons lui échappaient parfois. Encore rêveur du dernier message, des inquiétudes contre lui jamais connues, il continuait de témoigner au loin l'activité du jour en fuite. Puis il reposa l'appareil sur sa poitrine, cédant enfin à l’endormissement qui le prenait.

A la nuit tombée, un frisson confondait les violences physiques de la journée avec des mots graphiques. Il faisait quotidiennement les frais des travers humains, bravant cependant toutes les tentatives d’humiliation à son égard. Cela lui a d’ailleurs valu quelque mal physique, mais jamais aussi graves que cette fois-ci. Les seuls compliments, bien souvent distribués par la même personne, étaient rarement accordés de vive voix mais précieusement répertoriés. La situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, disgracieuse dans l’esprit commun, faisait naître une certaine gêne qui devait empêcher les tendres échanges. Certains passants, cependant, et quelques connaissances lointaines, le considéraient avec une sympathie qui trahissait leur impuissance. Sa jambe droite, tout à coup lancinante, rejouait la persécution dans ses rêves. Il songeait au visage qu'il avait laissé dans les rues, perdu entre elles, s'affadissant à mesure qu'ils les parcouraient en courant. Elle non plus n’avait rien pour elle ; ces deux âmes perdues se rencontraient souvent au même endroit, un petit banc inoccupé. Fatigué de son parcours nomade, cet espoir incarné le laissait imaginer un avenir paisible et sécurisant avec conviction. Au gré de sa course, la panique augmentait à mesure que sa mémoire s‘épuisait ; il repassait cent fois par la même rue et, sur ce banc, à chaque fois se présentait une nouvelle natte brune qui révélait une mauvaise figure. Désespéré, il agitait des mains devant une interminable rangée de fantômes, réclamant de l’aide pour remédier à sa perte. Sans un regard, ceux-ci se contentaient de passer vivement devant lui, aussi vivement que le vent lui faisait sentir leur passage.

Les poumons du dormeur, déjà blessés par le froid, souffraient de ses râles. Bien que déformé, son visage altéré par la souffrance ne perdait pas de sa jeunesse ; malgré la famine, ses joues lisses avaient conservé leur rebondi. Sa chemise en haillons laissait entrevoir sa cage thoracique émaciée qui s’animait d’un large mouvement de bas en haut, de moins en moins régulièrement. Rapidement, il eut le temps de réaliser qu’elle ne le reverrait jamais, lui-même n’ayant jamais pu lui confier son amour. Défait, en pleine lutte contre la souffrance qui ne diminuait pas, il dut renoncer à son parcours. Il se sentit mourir, un poignard planté dans sa poitrine. Il gisait là, dans le noir, recouvert par l‘humidité.

Une grosse main vint suspendre son col d’un geste ferme sur un fond de paroles graves, autoritaires voire menaçantes qui ordonnaient son départ. Il se réveilla en sursaut avant qu'une vague de douleur le torde. Il promit de s’en aller. Au matin, on ne distinguait pas la sueur de son front et la rosée ; il tremblait de tous ses maux. Saisissant l'objet froid qui la nuit avait trôné sur son buste, craignant qu’il ait souffert des conditions climatiques à cette époque, il s'empressa de vérifier si celui-ci fonctionnait encore. Il était affolé, désormais conscient que ses attaches ne tenaient qu’à un fil. Il reprit son souffle jusqu'à l'apparition du soleil, la douleur s'amenuisant, désormais moins vive que dans la nuit. Puis il se mit en route d’un pas qui le faisait boiter. Suspicieux du réel, encore engourdi de la nuit passée, toutes les nattes brunes le faisaient se retourner.

On voulut bien le recueillir, et sa convalescence fut prompte. Sachant comme on alimente ses contacts, de nos jours, et les conditions hasardeuses d’une vie en marge ; les mots se firent plus rares. Pour combler cette absence, il se jurait de travailler afin qu’il puisse assumer sa retrouvaille. Il errait parmi les refus, s’adonnant à quelques tâches peu gratifiantes avec une tristesse qui nourrissait sa détermination.

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur Rimbaud est un poète que j’apprécie particulièrement, notamment pour ses mystérieux adieux faits à la littérature. La lecture de son œuvre, des poèmes les plus classiques à sa prose finale, fait comme l’effet d’une évidence sans savoir. Elle recèle en quelques mots d’un Tout qui comble, à mon avis, la satisfaction tirée d’une œuvre plus étendue et éprouvante. J’ai fait le choix de m’inspirer de l’un de ses poèmes les plus classiques, Le Dormeur du val, afin de concilier le plus grand nombre sur la connaissance d’un poème (ses derniers écrits me paraissant beaucoup moins connus et plus difficiles à adapter) dans le cadre de l’atelier d’écriture dont je fais partie. De plus, ce poème m’est particulièrement cher puisqu’il remonte dans mes souvenirs d’enfance, où j’en prenais connaissance pour la première fois. Je suppose que cela m‘est resté en mémoire pour l’étrangeté des sentiments que j’ai éprouvés, c’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que j’ai décidé de le réécrire, comme pour rendre justice à ma naïveté. La création de ce texte n’était pas sans contrainte ; je devais conserver la thématique du sommeil tout en dépeignant le dormeur éveillé, sans-abri et victime d’un accident de voiture. Ces idées m’étaient plutôt familières puisqu’elles m’ont aidée à appuyer un mode de vie empreint de liberté que revendiquait Rimbaud lui-même. Vous noterez certainement le changement de forme pour lequel j’ai opté, c’est-à-dire le récit, qui est un choix purement pratique.


End file.
